guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destroyer Weapons
Are these at the END of Slaver's Exile? - Element E *No you find the crafter right as you zone in Alxa 23:08, 1 September 2007 (CDT) I dont see the point of puting them in Hall of Monuments.If they are Elite weapons of GWEN what the hell with Tormented weapons???Both are elite and u can only transfer to GW2 Destroyer weapons...doesnt have any sense.So that mean that if we dont like them we must buy the just because to have some weapon for transfer,and Tormented...well,that sucks :agreed. Tormented in Valor monument plz Anet. ::Yeah that I can agree with --Blue.rellik 22:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) These look nothing like Daedric Weapons. Maybe if you were partially blind and squinted really hard. Just because they are black doesn't mean they are Daedric. Daedric had red, not orange.--4.243.46.234 04:16, 4 September 2007 (CDT) tbh, i'm just pissed off I sold all the Diamonds and Onyx I got from the end of dungeons before I knew what they were for, damn I want one of those axes![[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 04:51, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Heh... Missing Destroyer Daggers on the list o.o :yeah, i was just thinking that myself... do they even exist? because if they don't, then that's complete bs, since ANet went out of their way to make a scythe, spear, and motivation and command shields... Does anyone realize what destroyer weapons are. Go do the Challenge mission in Central Transfer Chamber and look at what the warrior destroyers are holding on to. Onyx Gems at rare material traders for 11k last time I look price ppl selling is 9k. I got my sword and shield and each gem was 12 to 15k :( well I got mine early thx to cloth farms (1 Cloth for 2 Gems woot woot) ahh the good ole days--SlashingSword 19:38, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Tormented weapons in the Hall ANET!!!!!!!! Add the Tormented Weapons to the Hall of Monuments! Or... else! Yeah! RoseOfKali 14:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Any weapon that is available from a crafter or collector in GOLD LETTERING should go in the Hall. So far I believe that's just Tormented and Destroyer weapons. And Destroyer is in no way superior to Tormented. (I think they're quire inferiour, actually, unless you make it a Fire Staff, then it at least fits. The skins are hot, but not that hot...) RoseOfKali 14:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :In terms of price, Tormented Weapons are superior, I s'ppose. In terms of leetness they're equal to me :P I want a Destroyer and a Tormented staff for my ele... I mean, a Morning Star as a staff? Leetsauce --84.24.206.123 15:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Well,price will soon be as for Tormented,it was nice in the beginning to get onix gemstons almost for free,but now when all know for what are they,price is growing.And Tormented weapons are 2 fency :) My opinion-Destroyers at least look serious,without fency details :Tormented Weapons stay superior in price, I'm 102.53% certain of that (hah, beat that!). 15 Margonite gems are still a b---- to get. Titan gems don't drop a whole lot if it's half-crowded, etc etc. And if people go serious dungeon raiding, Onyx's are going to drop quite often (they drop in, like, 1 on 3 chests for my dungeon raid party (me, 2 friends and heroes)). They're not all that rare. And I've frikkin henched Bloodstone caves cause I wanted to do 3 quests. I thought they'd be on the 1st, maybe 2nd floor, but the Eldritch Ettin was the final boss ^^'. Point in that is that several dungeons are just plain easy, and short, and Onyx's drop from every dungeon end chest. --84.24.206.123 16:28, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Nope,they wont...price for onyx is growing,soon it will be over 20k,gemstone set price is falling down.2 many ppl want to get onyx,but there is only few who sell them eaven if are dungeons farmed havent seen many sellers on the market.Price will sure fall down,but it will also for tormented.Still,there is another reason why would ppl rather buy Destroyer than Tormented-Hall of Monuments... :Price is not a factor here. Anet specifically tries to make all things able to be attained by all players (with the exception of a few minipets) after all, that is what GW was based around, equal opportunity. To be as equal and fair as possible, in every way they can, without making it boring and pointless.76.173.217.181 21:47, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Weapon skins Anyone else think they look allot like the Daedric weapons in "Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion"? Zulu Inuoe 00:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :I thought that only I see Daedric weapons here... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 11:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) They don't look anything like Daedric weapons. These are orange and grey, Daedric are dark red and black. Lay off the weed.--Darksyde Never Again 00:02, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Actually they do look similar in style, And could be based on Daedric weaponry, but are not. Also, try to lay off the personal attacks :P76.173.217.181 21:42, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::"Lay off the weed" isn't a personal attack. And if you think these look like this then maybe you need glasses.--Darksyde Never Again 00:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::oblivion not morrowind, maybe you need the glasses.The Madgod 21:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I've seen both. You know what destroyer weapons look like? Magma that's cooled down. That's the look they were going for, they weren't looking to rip Bethesda's weapons. It's cooled down magma with some parts still hot. And yeah, Oblivion Daedric has some orange parts, but that doesn't really matter when the models are completely different. The sword in this looks nothing like the destoyer sword. The axe doesn't look anything like the Daedric counterpart either. Same for the hammer and the bow. They look like weapons made out of magma that's still cooling down, nothing else.--Darksyde Never Again 14:54, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I think we can all agree that there are a few similarities between the two (colouring, style, and rought edge’s). I doubt however A-net ripped this off. Still, while they don’t look alike, they certainly remind me of the other. And btw, calling someone a blind drug-user is a personal attack. fyi. ::::::::"Lay off the weed" is an expression, fyi--Darksyde Never Again 03:08, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::And an expression can't be a personal attack? The Madgod 20:52, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Apparently he believes that, oh... "so-and-so is completely retarded and deserves to die" isn't a personal attack, I guess --Gimmethegepgun 20:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Price at the moment -onyx 10k ea = 100k -diamond 2,1k ea = 21k -5k -granite slabs 200g ea = 50k -iron ingot 180g ea total = 194k :Granite and iron costs 1/10 of that, so that makes it a lot cheaper than 194k 77.241.129.186 15:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::The price of granite and iron is 20/18 each at traders? Omg...just use a Salvage Kit, much much cheaper to get tons of Granite and Iron that way. (T/ ) 15:26, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Why do people confuse single pieces and groups of 10 (Material Trader's "dozen") so often? You don't need 2,500 granite slabs! I'm seeing these mistakes disturbingly often... Do people really pay so little attention? RoseOfKali 01:55, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Then again, why do they always buy the materials instead of earning them? Multiple dungeons give Diamonds for completion, and you can earn Onyx in multiple ways. Heck I got one from a chest revealed from Light of Deldrimor once. Making these cost 5k, and some time, rather than a good deal of gold.76.173.217.181 21:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::That time could also be spent making money. Or you could sell the earnings. It costs money, pretty much no matter what way you put it.--Darksyde Never Again 02:46, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Judging by the cost of the crafting materials needed, they are by far the most expensive weapons in the game.--Dark Paladin X 05:01, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::A armbrace is way more, Destroyer weapons are way cheaper now than at release. Onyxs are like 1/2 the price they were before and they were the most expensive ingredient Blue.rellik 05:04, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Currently, for the non-farmer players of GW to get 11 weapons to complete the valor monument thats over 700K. So, can we all start botting now? Suggestion to ANet Want more people to craft Destroyer Weapons for the Monument of Valor? I have a simple solution! Give them all a "Damage +20% (to Destroyers)" mod. (T/ ) 15:32, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :On top of the regular customization resulting from displaying it? That makes +40% damage to Destroyers, which is insane for attacking classes, and utterly useless to casters. RoseOfKali 01:56, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::And... This is a problem why? You can replace that mod if you so wish. See Vanguard's Charrslayer weaponry. They all have +20% vs Charr. And furthermore, Most of the weapons are for fighting. Shield, Sword, Axe, Hammer, Scythe, Spear, Daggers, Bow... Then just Wand, Focus, and Staff. Heck, the Focus would have +10 armor vs destroyers, like the shield. Making it useful. Futhermore, "Slayer" mods have ALWAYS been around. Charrslayer, Demonslayer, Deathbane, Pruning... Ect. They all have limited uses, against specific targets. Sure, the +20% damage mod is useless for casters, but then again, so is a +15% damage inscription, or +20% damage for customization.76.173.217.181 21:33, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::My point was that there is no such mod as +20% vs Destroyers. At least, not since the last time I checked the Slayer list. (T/ ) 06:38, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::: *sighs* I guess Destroyer weapons are still the only ones that can be added? ;_; Cardsharp~~RIP Paragons 07:52, 18 January 2008 (UTC) UGLY UGLY UGLY :Sorry Sorry sorry, but we can't do anything about it RT | Talk 22:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) move The tag has been there since September 5th 07. Unless someone says something I'll move it tomorrow. --Shadowcrest 03:46, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :so long as there's a redirect, this is probably searched for often enough -Ezekiel 03:48, 10 February 2008 (UTC)